


GodWolf and the Black Family's Eyebrow and Genial Wonder

by PersephoneAurora



Series: The (Un)Changeable Past [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneAurora/pseuds/PersephoneAurora
Summary: Something's not right... and GodWolf doesn't understand how he ended up surrounded by Black's





	GodWolf and the Black Family's Eyebrow and Genial Wonder

She walks down the back stairs of  number 12,  Grimmauld Place after 3 hours of sleep. She slaps her cheeks softly and tousled her thick, long dark hair, trying to wake up. The Potters did not seem likely to find themselves, after all. 

She passes by the living room, flowery silk robe hanging open over her sporty underwear. She backsteps as she spots someone sitting inside. A couple: the disheveled man paces as if caged; The woman is as caged but stands unbearably still, hands fisted against her mouth and tears in her eyes. 

“Who’re you?” She bluntly asks looking inside, blinking blearily.

“Have you gone into the energetic potions again?” the man asks. The woman simply reaches for her face, looking into her eyes.

“Nope!” she states with a popping  p . “She’s just tired.”

Dawn can feel the sharp pain in the middle of her forehead, momentarily, she blinks and recognizes Remus and  Nymphadora Lupin. Teddy’s parents. Her godfather. Annoyingly adorable werewolf and his equably adorable  metamorphagus wife. Pains in her butt, trying to tell her all about the bio parents ever since she’d met them.

Except...

She’s pretty sure they had been dead yesterday. 

She takes a sudden intake of breath, grabbing at Lupin’s stubbly cheeks. “You’re a genius GodWolf” She runs into the kitchen and hurriedly fills her mug with coffee, her clothing, and shoes floating down the stairs and towards her with a wave of her hand.

The Lupins follow her, watching as she drinks coffee, swallows a stale bagel and gets dressed - all at the same time.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Lupin chuckles. His wife raises her brow at him in what Remus is fond of referring to the Black Family Question Mark Brow – he's never met a Black who failed at it. 

“Sirius used to do this. When something brilliant came to him suddenly, be it in the middle of the night, or not...” a single tear comes down his cheek.

“So, this is good!!!” Tonks looks at him energetically “Our son is coming home!” awe in her voice.

Remus puts his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him “Our son is coming home.” he mumbles, and adds “The children are coming home...”


End file.
